It isn't you, Its me
by pansy1980
Summary: For mature readers only. If you are under 18 stay away. Adult themes.  Kathryn and Chakotay
1. Chapter 1

It isn't you, it is me.

Kathryn always thought her first time would be an amazing and romantic affair. She wasn't so prude to think that she would actually wait until she was married to fulfill the deed. She thought of the sweet aroma that would fill the room from the honeysuckle candles carefully placed throughout the room. Or the ways the light from the candles would cascade across the bed, revealing tangled lovers, speaking words of desire and passion running through both of their veins.

But it wasn't even close to that. In fact it was a hustled affair on a beach among the tall grass. It hurt, was uncomfortable, and at the end she had sand inside and outside of her body.

Kathryn had gotten away easy. Her sister Phoebe had a really horrible first time. Phoebe had managed to be invited to an adult party, which she was totally unaware of at the time. She drank a few glasses of a blue liquid that she thought had been water. After that she only had remembered awaking in the back seat of her car the next morning. Her friends had apparently found her in a dark corner of a small bedroom closet. Phoebe had unknowingly ingested a fair amount of a new drug that heightened sexual awareness, making it very enjoyable for the moment, but making you pass out shortly afterward. Phoebe never did find out who she had slept with that night.

The next time that Kathryn had sex it was much more erotic and intense, and it actually felt good. She and her lover Justin had fallen in love fairly quickly while they had been at Starfleet Academy. Justin had been older and more experienced then her, knowing exactly where to touch and how to stimulate her. Her body had trembled every time she had orgasm. Kathryn enjoyed partaking in the act on a regular basis with Justin. Life was becoming fun for her. And then Justin died and so did her desire for sex.

Kathryn and Mark had been childhood friends. So when their relationship became serious years later it was more friendly then intense. Mark didn't care for the activity and did not engage in it on a regular basis, unless it was absolutely necessary. When Mark told Kathryn that he was bi sexual, there sex life all but disappeared. Mark seemed to enjoy sex more with his guy pals. It was shortly afterward that Kathryn learned how to please herself.

Sigh…. And then there was Chakotay.

Kathryn wasn't going to lie to herself. She had often thought about what her first time making love to Chakotay was going to be like. In fact a few times she actually caught herself moaning out loud at the sheer excitement of it all.

So what exactly did she expect from a man who wanted to be her lover for life? Passion, warmth tenderness, desire, love great orgasms? Probably all of the above


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Phoebe's second boyfriend was more of a risk taker in the bedroom. He was a very handsome guy with a high level of intelligence. Anyone that wanted to date Phoebe had to have a brain, she never settled for anything less. What Phoebe failed to realize though is when her boyfriend had asked her if her sister Kathryn would be interested in going down on her, it was strictly because he had a thing for Kathryn. Phoebe on the other hand wasn't aware of this when she invited Kathryn into her bedroom.

The two of them had never done anything together, and they were both really nervous. Phoebe's boyfriend sat in the corner of the room and watched. Kathryn and Phoebe kissed very softly the first time, and soon the two of them were kneading the other's breasts. Kathryn had been surprised at how experienced her sister had been the entire time; it was almost like she had done the act before, even though she knew that she hadn't. When Phoebe began to finger Kathryn deeply, Kathryn let out a moan that could have been heard through the whole house.

At that very moment Phoebes boyfriend who was now at the edge of the bed, groaned deeply and managed to say that he had always wanted to fuck Kathryn more than her sister. Immediately the whole experience was over, and was never spoken about again. In fact the days of him being her boyfriend were over instantly as well.

But Phoebe had been a little bit different. Her sex drive was high. She really enjoyed the activity and had a hard time finding a partner that could keep up with her. She loved to experiment in bed trying new activities that would make a Klingon proud. Phoebe had no trouble adding anything to the mix that would add to her pleasure in the bedroom. Whether it was more people, or it was some kind of drug to enhance the experience. As long as it made her feel incredible she loved it all.

The first time that Phoebe had a female lover she nearly hit the ceiling. It had been a very good friend of hers who was almost 5 years older than she was. Phoebe never saw it coming; in fact it had only started shortly after she invited Phoebe to a party where they were inhaling Marijuana. The room had this large machine on the counter that sprayed the atmosphere with the scent all night. It had made Phoebe who had never tried the substance before, tingle. She had put her hand between her friend's legs after she saw two other couples on the opposite couch eating each other out. After that Phoebe and her friend came several times, and switched to other partners in the room before returning to each other by the end of the night. Phoebe loved those parties and she came often to them, not only to get high, but to enjoy the massive amounts of sex she received.

Phoebe had gotten the reputation for being a party animal by time she was in her late twenties. By the time she was thirty her sex life had basically fizzled out clean. The activity was no longer fun, it was more of a pain, and she saw it strictly as something to do after dating a guy for a few months. The men loved her abilities in the bedroom, but they were quickly out of her life because they were unable to make her happy. In short, they were all afraid of her.

At 32, Phoebe had gone without having sex for almost 3 years. She hadn't had a date in almost the same amount of time. Her work kept her busy and she was content to have that level of control. After a particularly tough week at work, she was on one of the turbo lifts out of the building when she had realized that she had forgotten one of the folders she needed to read for next week's presentations. She groaned and re-entered the building grabbed her folder and hurried out the door. She was just getting into her car when out of nowhere a car hit her from behind.

Phoebe was furious. Her car was only a month old. She got out of the car and went over to the driver of the opposite car. He got out of the car as soon as he saw her come over.

The man was very apologetic and over and over again said he was sorry. But Phoebe wasn't buying any of it. Her years as an attorney had changed her thinking. She was practically ready to throw the law book at him, when he asked if there was anything he could do for her.

Phoebe thought quickly. She had to go over to her mom's house tomorrow for dinner. It was sort of a ritual now for both of them to get together every week for a nice long dinner. Her mom always pointed out that she was always alone, but this time she figured she would surprise her.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night, with my mom and I and I will forget the whole thing."

The man smiled. It had been a long time since a guy smiled that way at her. She felt a little cocky, and she said something that she shouldn't have said. But it had slipped and he had heard her. She blushed, and Phoebe never blushed. But the man's answer would have done that to any woman.

"Only if you like to be pleased the way you should be pleased."

"Come again?"

"I said I didn't get your name lovely. My name is Dave. I figured if you wanted to have dinner together that at least you should know my name. It might make the conversation a bit easier between us."

Phoebe gave him a half smile. "My name is Phoebe Janeway. And yes before you ask my sister is the one that was lost on Voyager a few years ago. "

"I thought that the name sounded familiar. Are you a graduate of Star Fleet academy as well?"

Phoebe laughed. "Hardly. I studied law at Yale. I was never interested in going to the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

It isn't you its me 3

sorry for the delay My thoughts and mind have been elsewhere.

Dave slid his hand softly over the top of Phoebes while it was positioned carefully in the open window. The result made Phoebe shiver. It had been a long time for her, not only since a man had touched her, but since she had any intimate contact, and her body knew it. But Phoebe wasn't a girl who was easily read, she simply starred back at Dave with her huge green eyes.

"So I will see you tomorrow then at the address I gave you?"

"what do I get if I do this little favor for you?"

"I don't sue your ass for hitting me."

Dave grinned at her and added a small wink. "Does that mean that I can hit you in other ways and that I won't get sued for those either?"

Phoebe gave Dave a husky laugh ad learned closer to him through the empty window. "You are not that good."

Dave laughed, simply touched her arm seductively and whispered, " I am more then capable in that department dear, and I would easily make you shiver and squirt multiple times. Your problem is that you have never found a man that could keep up with you."

This time Phoebe was the one to shiver.

Kathryn had been home for a few months, and she was trying to create a new routine for herlw3lf. The years on Voyager had spoiled her a little, her routine had always stayed the same, and it was always difficult for her to deviate from the plan. With the exception of the run ins with the Borg or Species 8472, her schedule was always the same. After all who can run and hide when you are on a crowded star ship?

Kathryn had been quick to say no to Star fleets offer as a key member of the executive staff. She figured after 7 years she really didn't want to deal with Star fleet any longer. She finally realized what Chakotay had said to her years earlier about his issues with Star fleet and why he resigned. He had told her then that the politics were taking importance over any good intentions with other cultures. And that the Star fleet that she had grown up serving and supporting, had disappeared. At the time Kathryn had thought it was a stupid comment. But after spending years on the inside, she had a totally different understanding of what he had meant. And now she agreed with him.

A part of her wished that she and Chakotay would have stayed in touch. But under the circumstances he was the last person she expected to see again. They had both said things to each other the day Voyager landed back on Earth, when he had come to her ready room. It was almost like after 7 years the shit finally hit the fan, but when Kathryn refused to testify for him about his Maui rebel days, that was the last straw for him.

Chakotay had been on Dvoran for a few months. Star fleet was still trying to figure out the status of what was going to happen to the Maqui. All of the former Maqui had been told to say on Earth, but Chakotay laughed in their faces and left Earth to see the remains of his once large family. He knew that Star fleett wasn't going to come after him, Voyagers return meant a possible new start for the failing organization, and Chakotay knew they were not going to let that newopportunityy slip through their fingers.

Chakotay had visited both of his parents graves, shortly after returning home. For the first time in years he really missed both of them. He thought about how proud his father would have been when he had met the sky spirits out in space. He understood now, at his older age, the importance of what his father had been teaching him those years ago.

When he returned home to visit his sister that night she ha thrown her arms around him. The two of them had sat down to dinner and a little wine, and had an old family conversation. After dessert another woman came through the front door. Chakotay had never seen her before, and he was about to ask her sister who it was when his sister and the woman began kissing.

Whether it was the fact that he had ingested too much wine, or the fact that two woman were standing in front of him kissing, Chakotays arousal was clear. His sister had noticed Chakotays reaction and smiled as she laid her hands on the other woman's breasts, as she kneaded them softly. The woman moaned and licked her lips as she kissed the side of her lovers neck. Chakotay's sister motioned her lover to the couch, where within a few moments they were ravening each others wetness in a full 69.

Chakotay stroked himself. Within a few moments his thick cock was her sisters lovers ass. He pounded away at her enjoying every scream, and beg that escaped her lips. His sister was next. He pulled out and pushed into her warm pussy. His sister screamed and came instantly. The two women lay ed sprayed out in front of him on the floor as Chakotay shot out his thick white cum all over both of their faces and breasts. All three of them sighed in unison, and then began to laugh.

"Oh Chakotay by the way, this is Amber."

"Nice to meet you Amber."

Amber smiled a soft crocked smile, and Chakotay was instantly taken back to Kathryn for a moment. Now he really had wished he had taken her just once in that damn ready room.


End file.
